Schutzstaffel
by Schizoprenic-Squirrel
Summary: Erich suffers under hot, stifling weather. Franz comes home early.  1 random Gestapo officer for plot  Not how it sounds , and viola! Please note that this features yaoi and nazi's. If you don't like, don't read. M for extreme sexual harassment.


**A little story with my two characters, Erich and Franz. I actually **_**do**_** own these guys, so I don't have to do disclaimers! Please note that this takes place in Nazi Germany, and if you take issue with Nazis and yaoi, I suggest you just walk away now. Please also note that I do not condone or support Nazi policies and philosophies and the Third Reich. I just like the uniforms. :P**

-Germany in the summertime. Sweltering, by any european standards. Not in the Alps, of course, where der Führer was vacationing, where you could knock off ten degrees or so (or so he had heard). But here? Here (He checked a thermometer close by, outside his back door), it was a full eighty-eight degrees!

Enough to make even the most impervious man sweat. Then again, it _was_ better than the American south… he had heard that the temperatures got up as high as one hundred degrees- with so much humidity that it was like you were breathing water. So, Erich Alder laid out in the cooling shade (Provided by some very wonderful trees) in the lawn behind his house. Shirt open, slightly heavy breathing, sweating some, and drinking iced water, while simultaneously drinking away his hard-earned, and very rare, vacation time from the SS. He leaned his head back, sighing. He should read a book or listen to the radio or something. Or maybe go back inside. But books or radio seemed to be lackluster things in the haze of heat and boredom, and inside was hardly better than out, seeing as the air conditioning was broken. He would have to remember to call a repair man to fix that. His green eyes flashed with inspiration a moment later- Franz!

_There_ was the answer to his problem! Franz, his cynical, cold, reclusive doctor and lover (Whose body never seemed to feel as warm as others, but pleasantly cool).

Except… Franz wasn't here with him, inside reading and using the imaginary fan that they had that Erich could never remember to buy. No, Franz was at the hospital, laboring over injured German soldiers (Erich looked down at his chest and stomach, smiling a bit at the scars that were there). And there was hardly any time off for doctors, much less time that correlated with days off from the SS.

So where was a clock, a clock…? There wasn't one out here. In the kitchen, yes, but not out here. He thought about going to see what time it was. But the heat melded his joints together, slid in-between the bones like a thick syrup, gluing them together, and making it laborious to move. He remembered that he had a watch, anyway. It was… Half-past five. Franz most likely wouldn't be home until God knows when. Sometimes eight, sometimes ten, sometimes one in the morning… Getting lost in sluggish thoughts, he heard the door to the house opened behind him not long after. His sister?

"What in god's name are you doing out here?"

No. Not the right voice. Leaning his head back, he smiled.

"_Guten Tag, Herr Doktor_! Back so early?"

Ever-so-light blond hair, perfectly blue eyes, and pale, milky skin. Along with the usual harsh complexion (A disapproving frown and cold, unimpressed eyes) and glasses. Franz. Who was now towering over him, arms crossed. Obviously unpleased.

"I thought there were more soldiers to treat-"

"Yes."

"So why are you back so early-"

"I finished a surgery-"

"You usually don't come home because of surgeries-"

"No."

"So what happened?"

"Nothing 'happened', I just decided to leave early! I finished a skin graft on a patient and I clocked out early!"

"You don't usually do that, either."

Franz huffed in annoyance. The frown became more pronounced.

"What's wrong?"

No answer.

"…So you're not going to tell me?"

Still no answer.

"I see…I guess I'll just have to force it out of you, then," Erich sighed with mock regret.

Taking hold of Franz's right hand, he pulled him around and into his lap (With some measure of difficulty, but he still managed to pull it off with some grace).

"Tell me," He said, moving Franz to where he was sitting on his lap. More frowning.

"If you don't-" His hand moved discreetly around Franz's back…

"I'll just have to-" To the back of his pants…

"Do this-" Down the back of his pants, making Franz jump a bit in surprise…

"Until you do." Smiling as he finished his threat, Franz looked at him every bit as unimpressed as when he first met him.

"Do what; grope my a-aah," A shudder went through the doctor "Erich, get your fingers out of- _nnhh_…" His eyes squeezed shut. Erich smiled, leaning forward into his neck.

"You could always just _tell_me what happened, _ja_,_ herr Doktor_?" He moved his finger again, enjoying wearing done Franz's mental resolve.

"Erich Alder, you… are the most perverted-_ahh!-_ annoying, useless… _Schutzstaffel_ agent that I have ever had the misfortune to- _nn_- m-meet!"

Stuttering. Stuttering was good. His resolve was almost washed away. What if the other doctors at the hospital could see him now? He chuckled at the thought (For Erich could be a very sadistic bastard when he wanted to be)- Franz, cold-as-ice and uncaring, seemingly inhuman Franz, the physical sum of Aryan and Nazi perfection, writhing in his lap, trying not to moan. They would all be shocked, not to mention disgusted, most likely. He stopped at the thought, realizing the gravity of it.

"Nobody fond out, did they? They're not doing anything to you because they found out or because of me, are they?"

"_Hhhh_… No, nobody knows and nobody has done anything; but they _will_ if you continue to molest me on your back porch!"

Erich breathes a sight of relief at the words. They were still safe in secrecy. _Danken Sie Gott._ They would both be sent to Aushwitz if knowledge about their relationship became public. No desire to be with women (Almost- Erich still liked the secretary for one of the senior officers at the SS- she was really very pretty), no desire to reproduce and keep the aryan race alive, and therefore threats and menaces to Hitler's imagined Aryan utopia. The results would be disastrous.

"_Danken Sie Gott_… so… are you going to tell me now?" He resumed his mental and sexual torture of Franz, who still refused to tell, but was quickly relenting to him.

"It can't be that big a secret, can it?"

"Y-yes_ssss_…It c-can!"

"Well, is it that big a secret?"

"Ye-_aaahh!_"

"You can still let me in on it though, right?"

"_N-nein_, Bastard…"

"I'll probably find out eventually… I do work in the _Schutzstaffel, _after all…"

"So you're pulling rank on m-me? _Ffffhhh_… fine! Okay-"

"You'll tell me," Erich grinned, moving his fingers again.

"Sure, _sure! _A-an _amerikanisch_… an American…"

A pause.

"You treated an American?"

Franz moved back a bit, sweat showing on his face, breathing slightly heavily.

"_Ja_. So? Is it a big deal to you?"

"Well, _nein, _not really… but the other doctors, they disapproved?"

Franz nodded, his glasses slipping down his nose.

"_Ja…_ They told me to punch out early, not to return until they called…"

"For treating an American?"

"_Ja, ja!_" An annoyed snap. Franz was a bit too far gone now to think about anything (Other than sex or the like, of course).

He moved a bit, trying to regain some of the stimulating feeling.

Erich obliged him, but continued to ask his questions.

"So you're under review?"

"I-I'm _sss_…. sure I am… _ahn_…"

Erich couldn't help but delight in the way Franz moaned and rubbed up against him when his fingers hit his prostate. It was too delicious a sight.

They had little time to enjoy it, though, as the voice of Erich's sister, Bridgitte, was heard.

"Erich! Erich! There's a man here to see you! A _Gestapo!_" Heavy footfalls were heard; strong, black boots stomping over wooden floors.

The two quickly separated, Erich standing and buttoning his shirt, wiping a slight sheen of sweat from his face, and Franz standing to his side, riding on a fast-fading wave of pleasure.

Erich and the _Gestapo_ saluted each other, and as he saluted Franz, he asked-

"What were you two doing out here?"

Erich froze at the question, Franz tensed.

"Ah, nothing, officer, my friend just has a strong bout of heat stroke."

He hoped that would be acceptable cover-up, for the moment…

"Just as well. This heat _is_ rather sickening, _nein_?"

"_Ja, sir._ But if you don't mind, I would rather like to cut to the point. I should like to get my friend inside." Erich took a chance, hoping that he wasn't overstepping anything. He was a mid-ranking officer in the SS, but the Gestapo's job was to hunt down and report dissenters and insubordination; threats to the Third Reich. And anything would be used against someone.

"Ah, very well, officer. I have come in the stead of officer Heinz to hand you this," The _Gestapo_ produced a plain brown envelope, " And to say that everything has been arranged for your visit to Aushwitz."

For a moment, Erich was stunned, even terrified.

"Aushwitz, sir?"

"Yes. Your tour and inspection of the place? You were going to write up a report, mainly concerning _Herr Mengele's_ experiments. Perhaps you remember now?"

"Oh! Yes, sir, thank you." He smiled and took the envelope. The _Gestapo_ turned to leave.

"Oh, and by the way, officer- I have noticed a certain amount of… secrecy as to your actions. And you are known to criticize _der Führer's _and the parties policies. Watch your step, _Herr Alder_. It would be a pity to loose such a fine _Schutzstaffel _officer such as yourself."

And with that, he left.

Erich and Franz both breathes a sigh of relief.

"I told you not to molest me on the porch. What if he knows?"

"Franz, he doesn't know."

"He's _Gestapo_, Erich! They always know!"

Erich looked out at the sky for a moment, pensive.

"They may be _gestapo_, Franz, but they're still only human. They never know. They just think they know."

They stood in silence for a moment, before Erich turned around, smiling.

"But I _do_ know that there is something I want to continue in the bedroom…"

He leaned down a bit and kissed Franz. Not to harshly, not to soft, not too long and not to quick, and as only he could do.

"Would you care to join me," He asked as he opened the door.

Franz, icy, ever-cold, unsmiling Franz grinned slightly at him, walking inside and down the hall.

"I do believe that I would."

_Gestapo_ and Aushwitz could wait until later. For now, there were some instantaneous things, much more pressing things, vying for Erich's time.

_Ende_

_**Whoo! That was something, wasn't it? I've been wanting to write a story with Erich and Franz in it since their inception (Which came when AyamexKyoko was sleeping over at my house), and I finally took the opportunity to do so. If anyone reading this is from the south, you'll get what I mean about the hot, sticky weather. Ugh. :|**_

_**And since these guys are brand-new and never before seen characters of mine, I should probably write a bit on them here-**_

_**~Erich is a Schutzstaffel, or SS officer. The SS was Hitler's personal security force during WWII before splitting into three different branches; the Allgemeine-SS, the Waffen-SS, and the Ahnenerbe-SS. Erich was part of the Waffen-SS, which was the combat force of the SS, as a member of the Verfügungstruppe, or dispositional troops, before he got a shot in the upper arm-shoulder area that nearly too his arm off. After which he was transferred to the SS head quarters in Germany, where he works in the SS-Totenkopfverbände, which was an independent division within the SS, which hwas responsible for administering the concentration camps. He drinks, he smokes, and he can kick the crap out of anyone who messes with him, Franz, or his sister. This of course is tempered by a cool head as well as logic and reason. And, like every good German citizen, He's afraid of the Gestapo.**_

_**~Franz is a doctor working at a soldiers hospital in Germany; Where he was transferred to after there was a shortage of doctors in the Fatherland (I believe that's what German soldiers referred to their country as), as opposed to on the western front. He's cold, methodical, and brilliant at his job. He tends to deviate a bit from what officials tell him to do, however, and his beliefs and actions have gotten him in trouble many a time. His most recent clash with authority was treating and American soldier who needed skin grafts. For those who are close to him (Mainly Erich), he can be warm and open, on rare occasion. He loves his cigarettes, but hates drinking and alcohol (Which has to do with a bad family history concerning it).**_

_**As far as the Nazi policy on being homosexual, It was not something widely condoned. The preservation of the Aryan race was a priority in Nazi Germany, and homosexuality would be considered threat against that. While homosexuals were not overly-prosecuted in the beginning, after the "Night of the Long Knives" it more or less had a public ban on it. And while homosexuals were prosecuted in death camps along with more of Hitlers so-called "undesirables," there were most likely some practicing homosexuals in Nazi Germany who kept it strictly to themselves, lest they be arrested and incarcerated. **_

_**~~**~Other Notable Persons!~**~~**_

_**~Herr Josef Mengele was a doctor as Aushwitz. He was head of the gas chambers there, and nicknames "The Angel of Death." He is a surviving symbol of the Holocaust and the "Final Solution." He would visit twin children as a smiling "Uncle Mengele" and bring then candy and clothes. Mengle basically spoiled his twins, and doted on them outside of surgery and experiments. He would let the keep their original haircuts, they had toys, and Josef would often play games with them. He would even let their mothers stay with him to keep them happy. And then he would have them delivered to his medical laboratory in supposed "Red Cross" trucks or his own car to undergo his experiments. He conducted about three thousand twin studies at Aushwitz; after these "studies" the children would be murdered and the bodies usually dissected after they were killed. One story of horrors like these is that he supervised an operation where two Gypsy children were sewn together at the hands to create siamese twins (The result of this was that the hands became badly infected where the vans were resected). After the horrors of Aushwitz were put to an end, many of the twins who knew him didn't want to believe the cruel rumors about him. To many of the children, he became a father figure. **_

_**~~**~Translations~**~~**_

_**Basic, literal translations for the German I used in this story (Keep in mind that I do not speak German fluently, despite it making up 1/2 of my heritage)-**_

_**~Guten Tag, Herr Doktor = Good day, Doctor**_

_**~der Führer= The Leader; what most people in Germany addressed Hitler as (A more personal version would be "mien Führer," or My leader) up until his death.**_

_**~Schutzstaffel= Protection relay or Protection squadron **_

_**~Danken Sie Gott= Thank God**_

_**~amerikanisch= American**_

_**~Ja/Nein= pretty basic German- Yes/no**_

_**~Ende= The End. :|**_


End file.
